The Tree of Memories
by LBx
Summary: This tree was always alone now. Just like him. The Perfect Soldier's reflections on a time passed during the war. Concluding Chapter, Gomen!
1. Friends Always?

This is something that I thought up last night. I dunno, I find it kind of depressing. Hope you like it, please R/R!  
  
Warnings: 1x2 shounen ai  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or the characters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It stood on a hill. Golden bark would glisten in the sunlight, while pink blossoms lined its bare branches. It was a lone Sakura tree. No one ever came up here to sit in its shade. They didn't climb and explore the tree, or dance around its base. No, not anymore. This tree was always alone now. Just like him.  
  
A solitary figure made their way up the hill. As they walked, memories of laughter filled the air around them. The wind played with the figure's chocolate mop, giggling as she passed. Tilting their head slightly, the strange figure revealed two prussian pools. This stranger was a man, no more than twenty, with tanned skin. His expression was dull, but as he neared the tree a smile tugged at his lips.  
  
He settled under the tree, leaning against its trunk. Once, long ago, he had sat here with another. Those had been times of ecstasy. The exuberance of his companion had been contagious. Even he, the Perfect Soldier, couldn't resist amusement.  
  
"Hee-chan!" The voice of his comrade still echoed in the wind. "Come play Hee-chan . . ."  
  
Violet orbs twinkled with delight. Then their possessor's pale hand slipped into the tanned one. Together they ran up this hill. Finally exhausted, the two teenagers collapsed under the Sakura tree. The long-haired one laughed endlessly, curling up to the other's warm body.  
  
"Friends always, ne Hee-chan?"  
  
The prussian eyed soldier fingered his comrade's honey braid and smiled. "Hai."  
  
With a lazy yawn, the American sat up and pulled out a pocket knife. He switched open the blade and began to carve into the tree's bark. When he was done, he sat back to admire his work.  
  
HY+DM=F4Eva*  
  
Shaking his head, the Japanese youth pulled the American back to him.  
  
"Baka."  
  
He brushed golden bangs out of bright amethysts, another smile gracing his features. The American chuckled and slipped the knife away.  
  
"Friends always?" He asked again, holding out his pinky finger.  
  
"Friends always." His companion answered as they linked fingers . . .  
  
Now the Japanese man had to laugh at their innocence. In the middle of a war, they had pinky swore to always remain friends. However, even then their care for the other was more than mere friendship. How had they, one chaste and one stoic, become so close? Why had they bonded? Questions like these had haunted the prussian eyed man for years.  
  
The man rose, searching for the marks in the tree. His fingers passed over the carvings, a sad smile playing on his lips.  
  
  
  
//Friends always, ne Hee-chan?//  
  
  
  
They had been so naive . . .  
  
  
  
//Hai.//  
  
  
  
  
  
*Heero Yuy + Duo Maxwell = Friends For Ever 


	2. Memories of Lovers

I didn't plan to write more, but this just popped into my head about twenty minutes ago. It's not as good as the other chapter, mostly because I thought of it and typed it up rather quickly, but I hope you enjoy anyways. Thanks to the two reviewers! Sorry to say, I don't think this will clear anything up. LOL. Please leave a review when you're done!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or the characters. If I did, you'd know because there'd be a heck of a lot of 1x2x1 mush in it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*****  
  
All it could do was offer them protection. The Sakura tree's branchs loamed over the two figures, a shower of pink pedels falling over them. If the tree had been alive, it would have smiled as it watched the two boys falling in love. The golden haired one was cuddled up against his friend, his head rested under the other's chin. The other's arms were wrapped in a possesive embrace.  
  
"Ne, Hee-chan?" The braided boy finally murmured.  
  
"Hai?" Chocolate bangs fell over gentle prussians, hiding them from view.  
  
"Mmm, how long do you think we'll get to stay here? We haven't had a mission in a few weeks."  
  
The stoic soldier smiled slightly, coiling a golden lock around his tanned finger. Next he ran his hand over his companion's pale skin, gently squeezing the other's hand.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hee-chan?" The violet eyed boy titled his head up. He brushed away the messy chocolate spikes, a grin dancing over his lips.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Did Dr. J ever allow you to do this during your trianing?"  
  
" . . . ? "  
  
A short laugh. "I mean, sit out under a tree in the sunshine, just because you felt like it?"  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
"I see." A brief silence followed as the smaller teen chose his next words. "Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hai?" The other sighed in soft reply.  
  
"So I'm the first one you've done this with?"  
  
"Hai Duo, you are."  
  
"Cool."  
  
The prussian eyed boy tightened his grip, pulling the other boy closer. He played with the honey braid absently, watching the expressive features of his friend. Then, for some reason, the next two words popped out of his mouth.  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
Amethysts were wide as they looked up at the boy who had spoken. Pink lips parted a little, forming an 'o'. Finally realization sunk in, and he smiled warmly.  
  
"Really Hee-chan?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Sitting up a little straighter, the braided boy planted a tender kiss on the other teen's lips.  
  
"Me too Hee-chan. Ai shiteru."  
  
*****  
  
It was painful to think about. The ex-soldier swallowed hard, fighting back the tears threatening to spill. His prussian orbs remained fixed on the inscription in the Sakura tree. Slowly he bent down, pulling out the braided boy's pocket knife. The man carved a heart around the markings, then stepped back.  
  
"Ai shiteru, always Duo." 


	3. The Truth of the Matter

I was going through my old fics, when I realized I never did conclude this one. So instead of letting you guys hang, I typed up the conclusion. Tell me what you think ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Settling under the Sakura tree, the young man drew his knees to his chest and sighed. The wind whistled around him, shying away from his forlorn aura. Fingers idly itched over the carvings in the tree while Prussian orbs held a distant look . . .  
  
*****  
  
It was winter now, and the Sakura tree stood tall in the white world. Laughter rang through the air as the braided youth climbed in her bare branches, calling teasingly to his lover below.  
  
"Come on, Hee-chan. It's getting kinda cold up here without ya."  
  
The dark-haired soldier snorted and crossed his arms. "Baka. Then come down."  
  
"Or you could come up," the American insisted. "We could huddle up here, together in the branches, the wind in our hair . . . " Sighing dramatically, the boy balanced on a branch.  
  
"You're going to fall," His lover scolded. "Get down."  
  
"Would you catch me?"  
  
" . . . "  
  
The braided boy pouted, then laughed silently. "Hee-chan, I think I'm losing my balance!" He toppled from the branch, his lover immediately dashing over to catch him in his arms. Scowling, the blue-eyed teen set down his friend. The American chuckled and tugged at the stoic boy's scarf, pressing their lips together.  
  
"Thank you for catching me, Hee-chan."  
  
"I'll always be there when you fall." The reply was soft, whispering across the other's skin. Tears swelled up in purple pools and arms wrapped around the Japanese teen possessively.  
  
"Hee-chan, I- I want to be there for you, too. But I- I don't think-"  
  
"Shh," silenced the boy with chocolate hair. He captured his lover's lips again, his gloved hands pulling the other youth impossibly closer. "We live day by day, we're soldiers. Don't think about the future."  
  
"But I can't help it!" The braided one choked out. "I want to spend it with you, but what if that's not possible? What if something happens to me, or to, you?"  
  
"Nothing's going to happen," replied the other with a gentle tone.  
  
"But what if-" The tenor voice drifted off, violet eyes straying to the ground. Worried, the Japanese youth reached out to tip up his lover's chin.  
  
"Koi, what is it? What's bothering you?"  
  
A shaky breath from the braided soldier. "I received a mission last night."  
  
"You've had missions before. We both have." Retorted his friend.  
  
"You're right, it's silly." The joker mask was put back on, fear disappearing like shadows at noon in the amethyst pools. "Come on Hee-chan, let's make a snowman!"  
  
Thoroughly confused, the Japanese pilot brushed aside his lingering thoughts and fulfilled his lover's request. It wasn't until the next morning that he realized how foolish he'd been.  
  
*****  
  
. . . Calloused hands lifted a piece of paper from the man's jacket pocket. Azure pools scanned the page, the words nearly bringing tears to the stranger's eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero,  
  
Don't hate me. I was on your laptop the other day, when you got a mission from Dr. J. I read the description, than deleted the email. It's a mission I must carry out, because it required your death. Heero, I'm not returning from this mission, but I'm protecting the most precious thing I have. I'm protecting you. When Relena obtains peace, come back to our tree and remember me. I'll never stop loving you, even in death. Goodbye, Heero.  
  
Love always,  
  
Duo Maxwell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Baka." The man whispered as he clenched the page. His knees were still drawn to his chest, eyes still holding their lost expression. The wind, gathering her nerve, attempted to cheer up the soldier, but he just sighed in annoyance. Getting to his feet, the man climbed into the Sakura tree. He rested on the very branch his lover had stood on, pressing his cheek to the bark were the other's hand had lain. And if he listened carefully, he could still hear his American lover.  
  
This was their tree, a tree of memories.  
  
- Owari - 


End file.
